


Between Memories and Hope

by Urby



Series: Return to Innocence [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: The past and future weigh heavily on Corrin's mind. Azurrin Week 2017, August 12: Memory





	Between Memories and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> At this time, Corrin and Azura aren't aware that Anankos is Corrin's father.
> 
> The song that the title refers to (and others from my other works,) can be listened to on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmpJf3irJ4Ff6k3IHymaTjp3rwU11knYS)

It took Azura a few years to discover just how touchy Corrin was when they went to bed. Sure, it didn't take her long to figure out that he was a cuddly lover, but they'd been so worn out with war and reconstruction that they fell asleep soon after. Now that the new Valla was stable, there were nights when they went to bed and had to _wait_ for sleep to come to them.

Corrin's hands tended to wander when he was waiting for sleep. He glided them in chaste, gentle touches - fingers against her arm, around her hands, rearranging her hair so she wouldn't get tangled in it. Azura learned to be still when he does it, because he doesn't mean to wake her most of the time. It was...sweet, like he was making sure she was still with him.

There were nights when she touched him back, to give him the extra comfort and reassurance. There were nights when she guided his hands, and then he'd get excited and then it's not so chaste. Then it's not just his hands.

Tonight, the way he touched her made her think something was distracting him. She allowed it for a few moments before turning towards him.

"Corrin, what's on your mind?"

His mouth squirmed. "I was thinking."

Azura couldn't cuddle up as close as she used to because of her growing belly. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a loose hold. "Are you comfortable with your thinking? Or would you like to get more comfortable?"

"...I'm thinking," he said, in a smaller voice.

...Ah, so he wasn't the fun kind of distracted.

Corrin placed a delicate hand near her temple, brushing his fingers against her as his hand moved towards her neck. He paused there, long enough for her to place her hand on top of his in a gesture of concern.

"Do you want to wait until you're more awake to talk about it?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm plenty awake," he said with a little chuckle. "I'm just..."

"Just what?" she leaned in, not giving him the chance to trail off.

"I'm thinking of my legacy."

"Starting early, I see," she mused.

"I'm just...worried what I might be remembered as, is all," he said, curling his fingers into a loose fist. "There are historians putting together a history of Valla, and the last ruler isn't going to have a very flattering entry in it."

"That has nothing to do with you," she said. "It was another Valla, and another ruler. One you helped depose." She paused. "One you would never emulate."

Corrin's lips drew thin, and he turned to look at the ceiling. 

"I'm a dragon," he said finally.

A weighty statement, considering who they'd just been talking about. Azura moved so she could rest against his side and spoke calmly. "That's correct. There is also Lilith; Lilith is a dragon. The Rainbow Sage was a dragon."

Corrin drew a long breath and let it out. Azura cupped her belly and wondered if the little one would also be a dragon.

"Has Anankos made you resent your inner dragon?" she asked softly. Tonight wasn't the first night that the thought of Anankos had haunted her husband.

"No," he said quickly. Then, after a moment, he shook his head, as if he needed some time to make sure it was true. "No. But I hope I'll be remembered as a good king."

"And you have a long life ahead of you to make sure you're remembered as such."

He made a short sigh, as if he considered the matter settled for the moment. He flopped over so he was facing her. "And _you_ will be remembered as a wise and patient queen."

She scoffed playfully as his hands moved to cup her face. "There won't be room in the history books to talk about anything _I_ did. They'll be too busy talking about your unification effort and benevolent rule."

"Surely there will be room to talk about how much the first king of the new Valla loved his wife," he said, grinning as he cuddled her.

His hair tickled her face, and she giggled. "He loved his family, and his extended family. His very, very big extended family."

"We could have a big family, too!" he said. She felt a playful tail curling around her legs.

"Corrin!" Azura parted her legs in an attempt to move the tail aside, but it snaked in the space between her thighs instead. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. We have to start with the one, first."

"Why only just one?" Corrin's grin broadened as he straddled her (gently, taking care not to put any weight on her belly.) "Dragons are known for having big clutches, after all."

"Oh? Since when?" she asked, turning her head in a coy gesture.

"Since...right now," he moved to nuzzle her exposed neck, growling faintly as he breathed. His fingers tickled her sides. "I'm going to give you so many babies! There's room in there for a few more, right?"

"That is not how pregnancy works!" she said between laughs.

"You don't realize just how potent I am."

She covered her belly with her arms. "One at a time is enough, thank you!"

He rested his weight on one arm, looking down at her with such love that she couldn't resist reaching up to stroke his hair. His tail slid out from between her legs to wag slowly behind him. Then, he sank down to the bed so that he curled around her.

"We're going to be parents," he said in an awed whisper.

"Mmhm," she gave his nose a kiss and moved one of his hands on top of her bump. "And you'll be such a loving father that they'll _have_ to put that in the history books."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with Azurrin week and I'm sad that it's drawing to a close. I seem to have a habit of entering fandoms pretty late and have niche interests, so I often feel like I don't have much to sustain me. For one week I was able to put up content and consume content that I enjoyed, which was a much-needed pick-me-up considering how turbulent my life has become lately.
> 
> I'm very grateful towards everyone who participated in Azurrin week and left kind words and kudos on my works, especially considering I haven't actually played any of the Fates games.
> 
> I would like to extend a special thank you to the following people:
> 
> TheTacticianAlchemist, who helped organize the week and made sure to leave a few words on each of my entries  
> The_Apocryphal_One, who recently finished a major work ( _Fire Emblem Fates: Aftermath_ ) whose plot and characterization is a great influence on how I think about Corrin and Azura. I have a lot of respect for someone who not only can construct such an ambitious project and then actually finish it. (In fact, today's Azurrin Week fic was about to be a more involved story, with conflict and such, until I realized it was borrowing pretty heavily from one of _Aftermath_ 's climactic moments, and I know I can't make a coherent plot out of this universe, so. Maybe I can hash it out with more time, but...)  
> Japanese artist きのこのこ for drawing Hella Cute stuff that never fails to be inspiring. If only I could read moonrune so I can figure out what the comics are about...


End file.
